1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to undergarment structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fragrance insert panty undergarment wherein the same is arranged to receive and secure a fragrance dispensing web within a crotch portion of the undergarment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Undergarment arrangements of various types typically utilized in the prior art have been in the form of panty liners arranged for mounting within an associated panty structure. Such liner structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,876; 4,347,092; 4,950,264; 4,795,455; and 4,654,038.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved fragrance insert panty undergarment as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to direct a fragrance fluid through a crotch portion of a panty undergarment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.